The Little Princess And The Unlucky Clover Field
by Noodle12
Summary: I adore this game, and I just had to rewrite my two favorite chapters. Yes, this kind of thing is a rather strange habit, but I hope you enjoy this written version of The Little Princess And The Unlucky Clover Field. Thank you, please read and review. :


**Rule of Rose**

**From the Best Selling Game, "Rule of Rose"**

**Disclaimer:**  
><strong>I do not own Rule of Rose, nor do I gain any profit from it. Rule of Rose belongs to the game developers and ATLUS. Once again, I do NOT own Rule of Rose.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>March, 1930: The Little Princess<span>

"Once upon a time, there was a precious little girl. Her friend, the princess of the Red Rose, was always at her side." A little boy with light brown hair and a raspy voice tried to read the words on the paper, slowly putting the words together. The bus moved slowly, and for a moment, the boy looked out the window to find the bright moon staring down at him, as the night sky grew darker and darker.

There was a young girl on the bus with him. A poor, innocent 14 year old girl. She patted the suitcase next to her, and soon felt a small wet spot on her hand. She felt her cheek, then her eyes, and realized she was crying. She quickly wiped her eyes and sighed sadly as she looked out of the window beside her.

"Then one day," the little boy continued, "her mummy and daddy died suddenly, and the poor little girl was sent away to strange house…" The boy stopped reading and stared at the book. He just sat there, staring at the open pages, before slowly getting up from his seat and walking towards the back of the bus.  
>"Jennifer…? Jennifer! Play with me, Jennifer!" he said to the girl, who was now asleep in her seat. She began to stir, and she slowly opened her eyes and moved her head to look down at the little boy.<p>

"Read the story! Please read the story!" he said to her. He held up his book and looked at the floor.  
>"What happens next?" he asked her. The girl, apparently named Jennifer, took the large picture book from his hands and flipped through it.<p>

"And the little girl was sent away to a strange house…" she read to herself. She flipped to the next page and stopped.

The rest of the pages were blank.

Jennifer was confused. She looked at the little boy. "What's this?" she asked him.

The bus came to a halt near a bench in the woodsy, dark area. The brightness of the street lamp overpowered the darkness. As the doors opened, the little boy began to run away from the girl, jumping down the short steps on the old bus, and running past the bench and through the surrounding bushes.  
>Jennifer jumped out of her seat, leaving the suitcase behind, and ran to the doors of the bus, not stepping through them just yet. She called out to the boy in her loudest voice.<p>

"Wait! Please!" She then quickly jumped down the steps and ran to the bench.

"Where are you going?" she yelled. She looked behind the bushes and saw a long, smooth trail leading to who-knows-where. She saw the faint image of the boy running down the path.  
>Then the doors closed tightly and the bus began to move. Jennifer looked at the moving bus and gasped in surprise. She ran after it, waving her right arm, the other one holding the large book. When she soon ran out of breath, she looked at the soon disappearing vehicle as it grew smaller and smaller as it moved away.<p>

* * *

><p>The poor girl looked at the book in her hands. She read the title.<p>

"The Little Princess", it looked like the book had been written by a child. She flipped through the pages, reading them to herself one last time. When she reached the blank pages, she stopped once again.

Why were the pages blank?

She closed the book and looked around.

_Suddenly, the girl was all alone…  
>…And so, the story begins.<br>A mysterious,  
>unthinkable,<br>filthy tale.  
>However, the young girl, Jennifer<br>had no choice but to surrender to the unsettling predicament…  
>Oh,<br>what an unlucky girl…_

Jennifer ran behind the bushes and down the trail the little boy ran through. She soon found herself running up a strange hill. When she reached the top, she realized how high she was, and continued on the trail. Eventually, she heard whimpering, one that matched that of a dog. She followed the sound and soon met a small shack. The noises were coming from inside. There was an old padlock on the door. However, it was not locked. Jennifer opened the door and stepped inside.

There was nothing in the shack but a few tools, brooms, blankets and buckets. Jennifer saw a small piece of yellow paper on the ground. She picked it up and read it. There was a drawing of a fish on it. It said "BOARDING PASS". Jennifer put the slip of paper in her green coat pocket with her right hand, while she continued to hold the book in the other. Then Jennifer saw a round object on the ground next to a small pile of blankets. She picked it up and read the front.

It was a dog collar with the name "Brown" on the front. She didn't think there was enough room in her other coat pockets for the collar, so she put down the book for a moment and held out her wrist. With her left hand, she fastened the collar around her right wrist like a bracelet. Then she bent down and picked up the book. She looked around one last time, before walking through the door and back outside.

When she stepped out, she saw the little boy again, running down the path ahead of the house. Jennifer gasped softly and was soon running after him. Unfortunately, the unlucky girl was too slow, and she lost track of the boy.

_Following the boy up the road, she came upon a huge, old mansion. For some reason, this place seemed familiar to the unlucky girl._

Jennifer walked up to the front gate, and could not believe what she saw. Children with bags over their heads were beating something with a stick. The unlucky girl was frightened and backed away from the gate. She decided to go around the mansion. She didn't know why, but she felt drawn to the place, and she felt that she had to find another way in. She walked around the mansion and soon found a gate. It was locked. There was a sign next to it that read,

"NO ONE ALLOWED IN WITHOUT A PASS"

Jennifer remembered the boarding pass in her pocket and took it out. She stuck it through the slit in the gate and she was soon able to go through. As the gate opened, she had heard loud footsteps and the giggling of young children.

When she went through, she saw a drawing made from chalk on the outer brick wall of the mansion. There was a picture of a dog with a long tail and very sharp teeth with a bunch of different candies floating above its head. The words next to the picture read,

"'Legend of Stray Dog'. Stray Dog gives us sweets."

Jennifer stared at the drawing for a moment before moving on back around the mansion, now that she was inside the fenced area.  
>She saw some cages on her way. They were empty. Were animals being kept there?<p>

When she made it to the front, the masked children were gone, but there were small streaks of red in the place where the thing was, the thing the children were hitting.

There was another dog drawing on the ground.

"'Legend of Stray Dog', Stray Dog kidnaps kids."

Jennifer did not want to focus on the drawing, and looked away. But then she saw one last drawing next to the previous one, and read what it said.

"'Legend of Stray Dog', Stray Dog comes out at night."

Jennifer walked away from the drawings and went up the stairs that led to the front door of the mansion. Looking back one last time, she opened the door and stepped inside.

When she stepped inside, the unlucky girl felt the chilling gaze of many eyes upon her. Yet, she was all alone.

She walked up one of the many staircases in the mansion. The moonlight shone through the windows. When she reached the top, she saw the same little boy she had been looking for. He ran into one of the many rooms across the hall. Jennifer, eager to finally confront the boy, quickly followed behind. She went through the door and noticed that the boy was running down the hall, apparently following a trail that was on the floor. A train track trail made from red crayon was in a crooked line on the floor. The unlucky girl followed the young boy down the hall once again.  
>She met many more staircases, and she followed the boy as fast as she could up the long, tall, winding stairs. She soon ended up in the attic. She found a bunch of supplies on a desk table. Scalpel, dental forceps, gloves, scissors…there was blood on all of them. The unlucky girl became very nervous, and she followed the trail that the boy had taken. When she came through the last door, she was greeted with a catwalk traced with lit candles, and many cardboard boxes covered with sheets and rose petals and several candles. The boxes formed a large pyramid, or a small tower. The little boy was sitting on the top of the tower. Jennifer walked up to him, and he stared down at her. He smiled a crooked smile and laughed a horrible laugh and said to her,<p>

"My, aren't you a slow poke, like always. Here, read the rest of the story. You know, the book I handed you."

The unlucky girl looked at the book in her arms and opened it. She looked at the boy, who nodded his head at her, and she looked at the page and began to read.

"Once upon a time, there was a precious little girl. Her friend, the princess of the Red Rose, was always at her side. But one day, her mummy and daddy died suddenly, and the poor little girl was sent away to a strange house." She turned the page, ready to face the blank ones once again. But when she did, the next 2 pages were no longer blank, and had words and pictures on them. Her eyes were wide, but she continued to read.

"Err; at her new home, the Aristocrat Club lived by the Rule of Rose. But the girl found herself very much alone." Jennifer turned the page, but it was blank. She looked up at the little boy in confusion, but before either one could say anything there was an announcement from the speaker on the wall.

"We will now begin the funeral. All those attending, please gather around at this time." The announcement ended.

"Come on, Jennifer. The funeral is about to begin. It's a funeral for your dear friend." The little boy laughed at her, and he jumped down from his tower and ran out the door. Jennifer, confused and worried, followed the little boy. There was loud barking, and she followed it down the winding stairwell.

Soon, she ended up in the backyard, and it seemed that the "funeral" was over. There was a large mound of dirt in the middle of the yard, and a shovel was next to it. The unlucky girl sensed that something very dear to her was buried here, and she began to dig furiously. She dug and dug and dug until she hit something. She then dug underneath the object until it came into full view. It was a crate. A large wooden crate. She tried to open the lid. It was very difficult, but she managed it. She managed to get her head in so that she could somewhat see what was inside. In the corner of the crate, she could make out a large brown sack. But then she heard footsteps near her and she turned around. There were five masked children in old and dark dresses and they were holding pitchers and tea cups filled with ice cold water. A girl with a fish mask spoke to her coldly.

"Just look at you! You're _filthy!_" She laughed at the sight of the unlucky girl and the children all poured water on her. Jennifer began to cry softly at the harsh cold tearing through her.

The sound of bells broke the cold silence and all the masked children looked up to the sky.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us on our flight. Attention all passengers, we will be taking off in a short while. Please take all large luggage to Section 8 of the Freight Storage Compartment. Thank you." Said an announcement from a speaker somewhere inside.

Suddenly Jennifer felt herself being pulled, and she realized that the masked children were pushing her into the crate. She tried to call out, but could not find her voice. The masked children were chanting something as they closed the lid. They began to pick up the large crate and carry it off.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…" they chanted. Their chanting grew louder and louder, until Jennifer could take it no longer and she screamed and kicked and squirmed inside the crate. Her efforts were useless. The lid was too heavy and the chanting still continued. Jennifer was panting, she was so exhausted. Oh, what a weak, unlucky girl. The last thing Jennifer saw, before passing out, was a small streak of light from the moon coming in through a crack in the crate.

* * *

><p><span>April, 1930: The Unlucky Clover Field.<span>

When the girl awoke, she found herself in a strange room. It was a cold, lonely, stinky room. She was tied to a pole, with a rope that she could not get through. She struggled to untie the ropes, but her efforts failed. There was a pair of scissors at the top of the pole. She was interrupted by an announcement.

"Good morning, Jennifer. How do you feel?" said a familiar, raspy voice.  
>"Let's have a little chat, shall we?" asked the voice.<p>

"Yes." Jennifer responded automatically.

"Hmm, good girl. Now, Jennifer, you know you've been a bad, bad girl. And bad children need to be punished, don't they?" asked the voice.

"Yes, they do." Jennifer agreed.

"Hmm, you're a brave girl. Anyway, I'll be the one giving the orders around here, okay?" asked the voice.

"Yes." Jennifer said.

"Hmm, clever girl. Now, I'm going to give you your first order. Every month, you need to find a gift, and bring it to the Aristocrat Club. If you don't, I'll kill you." said the voice. Jennifer became very frightened.

"Is there anything about this that you don't understand?" asked the voice.

"N-no." answered Jennifer.

"No? Hmm, oh well. It doesn't really matter what you say. You see, Jennifer, there are really only two kinds of people in the world: those who take orders, and those who give them. And from now on, I'll be giving the orders. Not fair? Well, dear Jennifer, nothing is fair here." The voice began to laugh menacingly.

"You will follow my orders or else! For I am the Prince, and the Prince rules! This is your life, but you'll play by _my _rules!" the Prince laughed some more. Jennifer was so frightened. She felt like someone was watching her.

"Let the games begin, dear Jennifer!" said the Prince, who ended his announcement in another fit of horrid laughter. Then Jennifer heard something click, like a switch being pulled. Then the scissors at the top of the pole began to slowly inch down the pole. They cut the ropes tied around Jennifer. She sighed in relief. At last she was free.

_And so…  
>The rope was cut: snip, snip!<br>And the unlucky girl joined the Aristocrat Club.  
>Congratulations!<br>Congratulations!_

The scissors inched back up the pole, just as Jennifer tried to reach for them. She tried to reach up, but they were just out of her reach. She then saw, out of the corner of her eye, there was a small blackboard leaning against the wall, and it was propping up a large broom, which had another broom taped horizontally to it. As the girl examined the headless "scarecrow", it pleaded:

"Lass, please help me find my head. Once I am whole again, I'll return the favor." Jennifer became confused. She turned around, and saw a chair next to the door of the room. On the chair was a bucket. She walked over to it. When she examined the bucket, it pleaded:

"Lass, please put me back atop my body, back on top of the headless scarecrow behind you. If you do, I'll help you in return." Jennifer picked up the bucket and put it atop the vertical broomstick. The full scarecrow spoke to her.

"I am the Bucket Knight, keeper of promises. Yet, time can be so cruel, for I cannot remember the past. You know what I refer to, and I know that you know. However, you do _not_ know at the moment, _nor_can you remember. Let us recall our memories together in order to remember our promise." It said to her. Jennifer was now very confused, and she was not sure what she was supposed to remember. She then decided to walk out of the room, now that she was free. She looked at the sign on her door. It read, "Filth Room". She took a left down the hallway and another left down the next. She tried to open a door to her right, but it was locked tight. She continued down the hallway. She came to a small open area with blankets and shelves. She went through a door that said, "To Aristocrat Club". It led her up some stairs. She went through another door. To her left, there was a wall. On the wall, there was a large poster. It read,

"Social Rank  
>Refined Class:<p>

Duchess Diana  
>Countess Eleanor<br>Baroness Meg

Lower Class:

Poor Amanda  
>Beggar Jennifer"<p>

Jennifer went down the hallway and had found a strange door. Where did it lead? She walked up to it and read the poster on it.

"This month's gift: A beautiful butterfly."

_As the unlucky girl stood helplessly, the door spoke:  
>"Give me a beautiful butterfly. One per person. Is that clear? No gift, no entry. Is that clear? Give me a butterfly, give me a butterfly. Find one, and you shall be invited to join the Aristocrat Club." It said.<em>

Jennifer turned around and walked down the hallway. She took another left, and it led her to a bunch of windows. Looking through the windows, the unlucky girl saw that she was above the clouds. The airship slowly swam through the sky, carrying the helpless girl inside. Jennifer, by this point, could not be more confused. She ran back to the door she came through and made it back to the open area. When she got there, she saw a beautiful green butterfly on the ground. She went to catch it, but it flew away. She saw a big girl in a pink dress run after it. But _she_needed that butterfly! She chased after it. She ran down the hall, past the one that lead to the Filth Room. She ran through a door that was labeled "Sector 9 Turbine Area".

When she went through the door, she was met by large open area. There was a small spot that was outlined by a chain link fence. She saw something hanging upside down in the fenced area. She couldn't tell what it was. She went to the gate, and froze.

There was a dead dog being hung from the ceiling.

She felt like she was about to be sick. Her throat felt dry and tight, as if it was closing up. She was just about to turn away when she heard a loud whimper. She turned to look at the hanging dog. It was as still as a rock.

Then, she saw the dog shake slightly, and quickly ran over to try to help the animal. So it wasn't dead. Jennifer sighed in relief. She tried to untie the dog, but the knots in the rope were too tight and the rope was too strong for her.

Then it hit her. The scissors in the Filth Room! If she could find a way to get them, she could help this poor animal.

There were a few doors in this area. She went through the one closest to her, which was labeled "Sector 10 Crew Cabin".

When she went through, she saw some bunk beds, along with a large table, and a hallway to her right. She saw a brown-haired girl sitting at the table with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. She then saw the big girl from before, chasing the same green butterfly down the hallway. She went to follow her, but first went over to the young girl.

The unlucky girl met Diana, the strong-willed Princess. As she gathered her courage to speak to the Princess, the Princess cursed:

"She's such a pain!" she spat, and shook her head as her scowl deepened.

Jennifer decided not to provoke the Princess, and tried to find out where the round girl had gone. Soon, she found herself in the 3rd passenger corridor, and she heard some loud crying from a room ahead. She went through the last door at the end of the hall labeled "Guest Room Hall", and found a small piece of copper, shaped like a leaf from a clover. There were large doors surrounding her. She read the labels.

"One Leaf Clover, Two Leaf Clover, Three Leaf Clover, Four Leaf Clover."

She then saw a girl in a white gown, who was kneeling on the floor, staring at the green butterfly from before, which was torn in half. There was a fork nearby on the floor. 'Could the large girl from before have done this?' Jennifer thought. She went over to the little girl and looked at the butterfly. She then said to the girl,

"I'm sorry, but may I take this?" The Tearful Princess kept crying. After a long silence, besides the loud sobbing, Jennifer tried to just grab the butterfly. But she then saw the little girl stab the butterfly with the fork, just barely missing Jennifer's hand. She then stood, and began to walk away.

"You deserve to be gobbled up." She hissed. Jennifer shuddered. She then picked up the fork and examined it. The prongs seemed to be very sharp.

She then picked up the butterfly.

"Poor thing." She said to herself. She then decided to bring this broken butterfly to the Aristocrat Club.

* * *

><p>She had just passed the hall leading to her Filth Room, still holding the butterfly in her right pocket and the fork in the other, when she saw something shaking in the middle of the corridor. It was a small…person? She couldn't tell. It looked to be about 3 feet tall, wearing a proper school uniform, and it was hiding its head from her. She took a step closer and it looked at her.<p>

This…was no human.

It had a small, grey, wrinkly face, and no eyes. It had a huge mouth, and no teeth. It growled at her, and stood up. It walked quickly over to her, and as she began to slowly back away, and lunged at her and clung tightly to her body. She screamed and tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't budge. She then grabbed the fork from her left pocket. She then tried to stab the creature. The sharp prongs tore through the wrinkled skin and small drops of blood began to ooze from the wound. The creature wailed in pain and removed itself from her. It backed away for a moment, but then began to walk towards her again. She lashed at the creature with her fork and made a deep cut across its torso. She quickly did it again, and again, several more times, until the poor, frightening creature shrieked one last time before falling into a bloody mess on the floor. Jennifer, horrified by what she had done, quickly ran to the stairwell that led to the Aristocrat Club.

* * *

><p>When Jennifer arrived at the gift box, she dropped the green butterfly inside. She waited for a response from the box. Eventually, it said<p>

"You call this a beautiful butterfly? Are you blind? Give me a beautiful, beautiful butterfly, and then you shall be invited to join the Aristocrat Club."

Jennifer, very disappointed, began to head back to her Filth Room. But along the way, she saw a shiny key made of copper on the ground. She examined it. It was a one-leaf clover key. It was then that Jennifer realized that she had to go back to the room where she found the green butterfly, the room where all the clover doors were.  
>She began running back to the clover room.<p>

* * *

><p>When she went through one of the doors leading to the stairwell, there was a tall man in a coat and hat there, standing right in front of the door, staring at her. He was holding a book. The man quietly handed her the storybook.<p>

She took the book, and read it carefully.

"The Unlucky Clover Field." Was the title.  
>"Once upon a time, there was an unlucky girl. All she wanted was to be happy, so she went to a clover field. She found a one-leaf clover, but she dropped it on the road. She found a two-leaf clover, but it slipped into the shadows. She found a three-leaf clover, but a witch hid it away. She wanted to find a four-leaf clover, but she was too unlucky." Jennifer finished reading. When she looked up from the book, the man in the overcoat was gone. She looked around for a minute, to try to see where he could have gone without her noticing, but she didn't see any area at all where he could have gone. She was confused, but decided that it would be best if just shrugged it off. She then finally tried to make her way back to the clover room.<p>

* * *

><p>When Jennifer had gotten to the corridor leading to her Filth Room, there was an open door to her right that was locked the last time she had seen it. It was right next to her Filth Room, so she decided to just take a quick peek inside then go to her room so she could ask the Bucket Knight for help.<p>

Inside of the room were a few shelves filled with empty boxes and worn-out blankets. The walls were black, and there were two large drawings of cat heads that nearly covered the whole wall. There was a hole in the wall to her left, a hole that was just big enough for her to see inside. There was a lever next to the wall. Jennifer was curious. What was this for? She looked inside the hole in the wall, and saw the pole that she was tied to earlier that day. She saw the rusty scissors hanging at the top of the metal pole. And then she saw her loyal Bucket Knight, staring directly at her from its place. It spoke to her.

"Jennifer, what goes up must come down. For now, you must let your hands guide you."

What was that supposed to mean? Jennifer thought about what the Knight had just said. "Let your hands guide you." So, she must use her hands to get the scissors down? How would she do that? She had tried that already, it was too high for her to reach.

But then, she thought about the lever near her, and wondered if it powered the scissors to move up and down the pole. She decided to try it. She gave the lever a good, hard push forward, and the scissors in the next room began to slowly move downward. But if she didn't act fast, the lever would automatically move back to its original place, and the scissors would move back up the pole again. She needed to be quick! She quickly ran out of the room, nearly falling over a few times in the process, and ran into the Filth Room. She grabbed the scissors and held them close so she wouldn't drop them. She then heard the scissors speak to her. They said,

"No thanks necessary, no thanks necessary. You might have been better off being bound than being free to feel pain. So scary!"

She remembered not to run with scissors, so she put them gently into one of her many dress pockets. Before she left to go to the Clover Room, she went over to the Bucket Knight.

"Thank you for helping me, my faithful friend." She said to it, bowing deeply.

"The pleasure is all mine. It is my job to be as loyal to you as you have been to me. Now go, so we can recall our memories together." It said back to her. She nodded, and left the room.

In the middle of the hallway, she finally remembered why she wanted the scissors in the first place. The dog! The poor tied up dog hanging upside down from the ceiling. She had to go find it and let it down. She made her way to the Sector 9 Turbine Area.

* * *

><p>When she found the dog, he was still whimpering. She untied his mouth, first. Then, she carefully cut him down, nearly having him fall to the floor at one point. Free from captivity, the dog seemed quite happy. However, the dog stood there, shaking, and would not move. He looked up at the girl, as if wanting something, waiting for her reaction.<br>Jennifer immediately knew what the dog wanted, and quickly untied the dog collar she had found the previous night from her wrist. She quickly fastened it around the dog's neck and sat next to him. She looked at the collar, then at him. She smiled and called to him.

"Brown!"

Brown barked in response, and Jennifer smiled and gently held the dog for a moment. The dog licked her nose happily, and she laughed and stroked his back. She realized how scrawny he was, but his legs somehow seemed strong.

Together, they both made their way to the Clover Room.

* * *

><p>When they got to the staircase leading to the Clover Room, they saw Martha, the cleaning Queen (who was occasionally accused of being a witch), being roughly dragged up the stairs by some strange, short, grey creatures with bags over their heads. They were beating her with brooms. She was screaming as they dragged her, her head bouncing each time it was dragged up another step. They took her to the Clover Room.<p>

Jennifer was nervous, but followed anyway. When she and Brown got to the middle of the room, they saw nothing but Martha's white hat. She picked it up, and folded it gently enough so that it could fit into her breast pocket. Maybe she could use Brown to help her find Martha? She had Brown sniff the hat, and he immediately ran to the One-Leaf Clover door in the far corner of the room. She ran over to it and unlocked it with the One-Leaf Clover key she had found in the Aristocrat area. She and Brown ran through the door. The first door the came to in this new area was the one that Brown sensed where Martha was. But Jennifer ignored him for a moment to go talk to the strange little boy in the middle of the hallway.

The unlucky girl met Nicholas, the sloppy Prince. With a look of annoyance, the Prince clicked his tongue and mumbled at her.

"Why you! Go away! Go away! I'm a shadow…I'm a shadow…"

Then Jennifer saw another copper key on the floor, and picked it up. It was a One-Leaf Clover key that seemed to be incomplete. She attached the copper leaf in her pocket to the key, and it became a Tow-Leaf Clover key. Jennifer went back to the Clover Room to use the key on the Two-Leaf Clover door.

When they went through, Jennifer had brown sniff the hat again to find out where Martha was. He led her to a door in the corner of one of the many corridors, and in the room, Jennifer found a dirty rag. She put it with the hat and was just about to leave when an unknown occupant spoke in a shrill voice.

"I was a mighty witch. Yet now, I am but a powerless wretch. Rubbish and dust. My precious, precious key, I hid it secretly. I hid it in a pure and dirty place, I hid it secretly. Your eyes cannot find it. You are truly a poor, unlucky girl…"

Jennifer, scared to find out where the voice was coming from, fled the room. When she left the room and was standing in the 1st Passenger Corridor, she saw the faint image of the big girl dressed in pink who was after a beautiful butterfly, just as she was. But before Jennifer could call to the girl, Brown had led her to the Cafeteria. In the Cafeteria, Jennifer found a Paring Knife. In the corner of the large room, there was another Bucket Knight. A very dusty one. She bowed to it before leaving the room. When she and Brown were out of the Cafeteria, she had him sniff Martha's rag. He then led her to the Sector 11 Maintenance Area.  
>When they got there, there was a part of the corridor wall that was covered in rough cloth. Brown ran over to it and tore the cloth to pieces with his teeth. Behind the cloth was a small, empty cauldron. Next to it was a Three-Leaf Clover key. Jennifer was overjoyed that she had found the witch's key. She and Brown went as fast as they could go to get to the Three-Leaf Clover door.<p>

When she and Brown made it to the 1st Passenger Corridor, Jennifer heard some glass break from a room to her left. She peeked inside, and saw the big girl in pink holding a shattered glass case filled with lovely butterflies. Nearly all had escaped, except for one. Jennifer saw her grab the bright red butterfly and cup it in her hand before it could escape. But, wasn't that cheating? Jennifer went inside to talk to the girl. Finally, the unlucky girl met Amanda, the small-hearted Princess. The Princess's round face loomed large as she spoke to the unlucky girl.

"I found this butterfly! Its _mine! _I _won't _give it to you! I won't lose to you!"

Jennifer decided that this would be a good time to leave, so she and Brown left Amanda to her butterfly.

"If I don't find a butterfly, they'll kill me!" Jennifer thought to herself.

Just as she was about to leave the area, she heard a soft laugh come from behind her. She turned around and saw Amanda looking at the red butterfly in her hand. She looked up at Jennifer in surprise, and quickly turned around and ran away. Just then, Brown began to bark, and he ran in the opposite direction. Jennifer tried to follow him as best as she could, and soon found Brown at the end of the corridor, barking at a bright blue butterfly. The butterfly began to fly away, and Jennifer followed it to the Clover Room. It was floating next to the lamp on the ceiling. She stared at it, focusing on it, determined to find a way to get it. This butterfly would surely be a satisfactory gift. All she had to do was catch it and take it to the gift box. Little did Jennifer know that she was concentrating so hard that she had blocked out all sounds in the room. She did not hear the sounds of the small, grey imps coming into the room with their large brooms. The same brooms they had used to turn Martha into a lifeless pile of bones and flesh. They began to whisper.

"Place wastepaper in the rubbish bin and laundry in the Filth Room. Stray Dog gives us sweets. Stray Dog kidnaps kids. Stray Dog comes at night. Children who don't clean up will be punished. Hello boys and girls, its cleaning time now."

Just then, the blue butterfly got too close to the light and slowly fell to the floor. Jennifer caught it in her hand, and then she finally saw all the imps coming towards her. There were way too many for her to fend off, so she decided to just flee and try to get to the gift box as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>When she got to the end of the corridor, she saw Amanda put her butterfly in the box and then get quickly pulled in the door. The door then quickly slammed shut. Jennifer quickly did the same thing, and was pushed through the door, leaving Brown all alone out in the hall.<p>

Jennifer was sitting on a red carpeted runway with candles outlining the carpet. She was facing the same white blanket rose tower that she had seen at the orphanage. There were many Princes and Princesses staring down at her from the tower.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Aristocrat Club. Thank you all for gathering here today." Said one girl with glasses. She was reading from a book.

Then, Diana came down from the tower and walked over to the kneeling unlucky girl. She curtsied. Jennifer's head was down, so she cupped her face and turned it upwards so that Jennifer was now face to face with her. Diana's smile quickly began to fade away to a scowl.

"You're a disgrace!" she spat in Jennifer's face. She began to shake Jennifer's head from side to side roughly with her hands.

"Nothing! Worse than nothing!" she yelled. She then had Jennifer facing her normally again.

"Your gift is worth NOTHING!" with that, she slapped Jennifer across the face so hard that it made her fall over. Jennifer was crying now, but she quickly wiped her tears before the strong-willed Princess could notice.

"Aman-da!" Diana called in a sing-song voice. Amanda quickly walked over to Diana, shaking nervously. She was whimpering. What was wrong with this girl?

Diana began to pat Amanda gently on her head.

"There, there, there." She cooed. Then, Meg, the girl with the round glasses, began to clap, and the other members of the Aristocrat Club began to clap in similar rhythm.

"Aman-da! Aman-da!" they chanted. The chanting grew louder.  
>Then Diana handed Amanda a long stick with something tied to it. When Jennifer took a closer look at it, she froze.<p>

There was a live rat tied to the end of the pole.

Amanda shuffled over to Jennifer with the rat-stick and tentatively forced it upon Jennifer's face. The filthy animal was pawing Jennifer's cheek and mouth and nose. And as much as Jennifer wanted to, for some reason, she could not move away. For the beginning of it, Amanda had looked away, but now, she was smiling wide, and laughing, even, at the sight of the unlucky girl being tortured with a disease-ridden animal. Fortunately for Jennifer, all of this was way too much for her to handle anymore, and she finally passed out onto the floor, and the "welcome party" for Jennifer finally came to an end.

* * *

><p>When the unlucky girl awoke, she was back in the strange room. The boy in white clothes with brown hair looked down with knowing eyes and spoke to her.<p>

"Well? Do you remember, now, what a bad girl you were? You haven't gotten your memory back yet, have you? Well, you've really done many, many bad things. You'll just have to remember them little by little! And when you fully remember what a bad girl you were, this game will end. Now, take your stupid dog and continue with our little games, dear Jennifer!" the boy laughed his awful laugh, and Jennifer was forced to continue the games, for fear of losing her life. And so, Jennifer and Brown found each other again, and they made way to find out what the next gift of the month was to be.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this. I loved these two chapters of the game so much that I just HAD to write them into an actual fanfiction. Doing this for a variety of different games has recently become a strange habit of mine. But I love doing it, and I hope you loved reading it. Perhaps I will continue, perhaps I won't, depending upon request. We shall see. Take care, and have a pleasant day.<strong>

-Noodle12


End file.
